Humanillo loquillo, el romance es para los Nidoran
by Venia Silente
Summary: Una tropa de Nidoran salvajes llega a la ciudad en busca de aventuras. Uno de ellos, un macho recientemente evolucionado, siente el amor en en aire... si es que logra traspasar las vallas que la civilización humana le impone.


Buenas a todos, acá traigo otra publicación, esta vez es una historia en el mundo Pokémon pero narrada desde la perspectiva de éstos.

-

 **»Afuera«**

 _En algún lugar del mundo…_

Ha sido un calmo día de primavera el que ha transcurrido hasta ahora en los bosques que circundan la ciudad donde viven los humanos. Con el sol llegando a lo alto del cielo, la ciudad de los humanos se sumerge en la efervescencia de su actividad. En el distrito de las florerías las tiendas están prestas a su rutina y abiertas al público – si tan sólo contamos a los humanos que cruzan sin mayor dificultad la puerta automática, corrediza, que protege cada establecimiento mientras cargan sus pequeños objetos de negocio, de regalo y de lujo.

Para algunos Pokémon también las puertas son fáciles de abrir, y pueden ellos aventurarse en el mundo de los humanos; sin embargo para muchos otros, las simples pero vastas diferencias de morfología y cultura hacen esta tarea muy delicada; no hacían diferencia los Pokémon más salvajes del concepto de una pared desvaneciente, como de roca, por la cual cruzan los humanos, y aún si lo hicieran tales Pokémon salvajes, como los " _hlessi_ " o vagabundos que rondaban el distrito, no estarían permitidos al "otro lado".

De esas cosas el joven espécimen de Nidorino no está preocupado hoy. Este particular individuo, cuyas orejas parejas y absentas de mordidas, paso tranco a ratos y cuerpo lampiño, con parches de veneno limpios y sin heridas o cicatrices revelan una edad probablemente no superior al año y una evolución muy reciente, circunda una de las tiendas con patente ahínco: sus orejas se mueven a ratos siguiendo los sonidos que hay adentro, y su olfato siempre está tratando de rastrear algo... o alguien, en el interior. Cada vez que un " _ithé_ ", un humano, está a punto de salir por la puerta, el joven Nidorino se aproxima a esa pared azulada, incomprensible, y escucha con cuidado hasta que siente las vibraciones que siempre preceden a su desvanecimento, para luego dar la vuelta y correr, cuerno abajo y hocico abierto, a los matorrales o, si con la suficiente bravura, el " _hrududu_ " o vehículo humano más cercano que pueda encontrar.

El joven se encuentra obviamente contento de liberar la energía de su nuevo cuerpo, recientemente ganado, y de probar la dureza de sus garras contra el cemento; igualmente se halla contento de tener a este extraño ser desconocido para examinar y confrontar, y en su juvenil ingenuidad se expone frente al muro desvaneciente cada vez que puede, presentando sus flancos limpios, dando vueltas en círculo y ondeando su cabeza y su cuerno, con breves gruñidos anunciando su disposición a vencer a este muro azulado y llegar hasta aquella a quien él busca al otro lado.

Al igual que los otros tres o cuatro Nidorino correteando y peleando en las cercanías, este espécimen es parte de una tropa, o a veces "horda" como las llaman los humanos, de salvajes que viven bajo su propia elección marginados de la colonia de Nidoran en lo profundo del bosque. En su lugar viven tras la primera línea de árboles, muy cerca de la ciudad humana, lo que que las líderes de la colonia consideran un honor. Pero ¡ay, piensa el Nidorino, qué duro hace las cosas a veces! Una vez más la puerta se abre y el joven huye hacia el escondite más cercano. Una vez más, como muchas en las que un niño molesto le lanzaría una Pokébola para atraparlo, sin siquiera invocar (o quizá conocer) el Arcaico Ritual. Una vez más que daría rienda suelta a sus músculos para correr, junto a su tropa, por los pasajes de la ciudad tratando de escapar por el solo crimen de asegurar su subsistencia al comer el pasto, los tubérculos y las flores que, desconocido para él, son de propiedad de algún humano, mientras les van a la siga y atacando con fuego los Arcanine que acompañan a los guardianes uniformados de la ciudad.

Canes enfermizos.

La risa de crías de humano y la llamada de una " _marli_ " humana, la madre de ellos, se alejan de la tienda y el joven Nidorino una vez más se asoma desde su escondite. Tras confirmar que la familia humana se retira el Pokémon se aproxima a la tienda, para encontrar el extraño muro azul nuevamente conformado en su lugar. El Nidorino alza la vista y examina sus alrededores… su oreja apunta a la izquierda, hacia el final de la calle, donde uno de sus compañeros está persiguiendo a un Pidgey loquillo… eso lo mantendrá ocupado. Del otro lado, donde está el líder de la tropa, no ha venido señal alguna. Más allá el Sol se acerca a lo más alto del cielo desocupado. ¡Es mi oportunidad! piensa el ejemplar. Tiene el tiempo de actuar ahora, sólo necesita el coraje.

El tiempo es de aproximarse cauto al extraño muro, un paso a la vez, orejas tiesas, para así el Nidorino finalmente enfrentar a su oponente. Este muro misterioso se desvanecía para dejar pasar a los humanos, mas si el aroma que percibía desde dentro el Nidorino era real, tal muro habría de caer para cederle el paso.

El Nidorino se acerca lo más que puede al extraño muro, del cual no recibe respuesta. En un gesto de atrevimiento, el Nidorino raspa su mejilla contra la traslúcida superficie y olfatea la base, para así confirmar su percepción inicial y la razón de su alegría, aquella razón que justifica que un Pokémon salvaje se pase una hora tratando de entender algo tan simple para los humanos como lo es una puerta automática. Lo confirma apenas pudo percibir el aroma, mas nada le ayuda la vista que no pasaba mucho más allá de este muro azulado ni la comprensión de los extraños objetos que veía adentro. Lo único que sabe, lo único que importa, es que hay una Nidorina adentro en alguna parte. Y es este factor desconocido lo que impulsa al Nidorino a forzar su cuerno contra la superficie lisa del extraño muro, primero con suavidad y con interés exploratorio, más pronto movido a la rudeza y la beligerancia apenas el Nidorino siente una leve vibración de la superficie en respuesta a la fuerza de su empuje.

Hora de probar tu fuerza y pasar de este muro, es el pensamiento que el Nidorino percibiría del muro misterioso si lo considerara un ser vivo. Probar, superar, había sido la diversión del Nidorino desde que un día y tras ser bañado por la luz se hubiera encontrado más grande, más fuerte, más rápido, y desafortunadamente incapaz de caber en su vieja madriguera. Debo ser tan fuerte pues, pensó el Nidorino, como para enfrentar y vencer una simple pared. ¿O no?

El Nidorino retrocede un solo paso y se coloca frente al muro, cuerno abajo y orejas gachas. Enfoca su energía por un momento y... ¡empuja!

Nada.

El muro no cederá.

…Pero claro…

¡Tan ingenuo del joven macho olvidar que debía ir a la carga para liberar su fuerza! Sólo así se asesta un buen golpe, como les enseñó uno de los Nidorino instructores cuando este joven espécimen no era más que una bola de pelos con un pequeño cuerno: la punta del cuerno va dentro del cuerpo del oponente.

Pues bien, se dice el Nidorino tras una sacudida de cabeza y un resoplo, a retroceder uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis pasos más.

El joven macho está deseoso de conocer a esta hembra y no tiene tiempo para perderlo en un simple muro: esta vez sólo hay una sacudida de cabeza, un "rawr" como gruñido de advertencia como señal de ataque. El muro no responde a tales amenazas, sin embargo, y el Nidorino, decidido a no dar pata atrás, lanza una mirada Maliciosa sólo por si acaso, sus ojos brevemente cambiando a un color azul similar al del mar; luego viene el momento del ataque, cuando el Nidorino, piernas esparcidas y el tiempo tomado solo para un breve respiro, se lanza contra la puerta de los humanos con todo su peso. Esta batalla es una que tiene que ganar.

Mas no está el Nidorino ni a un tercio del trayecto, cuerno ya abajo, cuando sus orejas perciben el mismo sonido que precede a la desaparición del muro… un temblor bajo sus patas y lo único que alcanza a percibir el Nidorino es que el muro parece hacerse a un lado y luego... ¿desaparece?

La primera y breve pregunta en la mente del joven mientras frenaba su carga fue "¿dónde fue?". La segunda, que llenó su mente mientras observaba sus alrededores sin poder entender lo que estaba sucediendo fue "¿dónde estoy?".

 **»Adentro«**

Alrededor suyo el Nidorino ve un mundo cubierto de un azul oscuro, con un suelo plano, limpio, blanquecino y reluciente. Plantados al suelo ve árboles de las formas más extrañas, con variados objetos colgando de sus blanquecinas ramas, mas ninguno que él pudiera reconocer. Los sonidos de los humanos llenan el lugar y los olores susurran secretos de un mundo desconocido, construido alrededor del poder para esconderse tras adornos. Un zumbido llama la atención y el Nidorino levanta la vista para notar, adosada al techo, una extraña criatura redonda, de color negro y un solo ojo rojizo, que le observaba fríamente.

…¿Acaso esto era el Otro Lado? ¿Estaba él, al igual que la Nidorina, "adentro"?

El Nidorino arquea la cabeza por un momento. Luego olfatea a la derecha, olfatea a la izquierda, y su ánimo decae levemente. ¿Dónde está la hembra?

Le toma hacer gala de su bravura al Nidorino para dar un paso más hacia dentro de lo desconocido. Puede perfectamente escuchar a los humanos, los mismos que tratan de atraparlo, mas ahora están más cerca y siempre en su territorio, y él no puede ver a ninguno. ¿Estaban acaso esparcidos entre los extraños árboles, cogiendo las misteriosas frutas? Como fuera tendría que adentrarse y explorar evadiendo a los humanos si quer-

¡Oh! ¡Ese temblor otra vez! El Nidorino se da la vuelta sorprendido y se encuentra cara a cara con el muro azulado, deslizado desde ninguna parte para cubrir la vista del Nidorino de los vehículos que estaban afuera y bloquear los vientos y los aromas de afuera. El Nidorino siente que el corazón se le saltó un latido, se acerca un poco para rasguñar la pared con su pata y así confirmar que - como antes - era una superficie dura, resistente, y que entregaba una suave vibración a su empuje.

Más allá de las sombras y la forma de la maldita pared se mueven figuras bizarras, parecidas a Nidorinos, caminando en el mundo exterior. ¿Era esa su tropa?

"…¿Estoy atrapado?" - El Nidorino gruñe y agita sus orejas.

Nerviosamente se da la vuelta y examina el mundo de blanco, azul y extraño. Su deseo de conocer a la hembra es sobrepasado por la necesidad de oler y oír por cualquier posible salida, su mente trabaja revisando rápidamente cómo en las innumerables vueltas que le dio a la edificación humana nunca encontró otra posible entrada que no fuese el misterioso muro azul que tragaba y escupía humanos. Tragando saliva, el Nidorino trata de sentir cualquier viento, cualquier aroma, cualquier señal de Allá Afuera, pero se encuentra sin respuesta, y empieza a dar vueltas nerviosamente para rasguñar la puerta y escudriñar por humanos rato a rato.

Y es en una de esas vueltas que el Nidorino se da cuenta que hay algo allí, que tiene que devolver su atención momentáneamente congelada al lugar en el cual están los extraños árboles blancos; el joven se encuentra a sí mismo quieto, orejas apuntadas hacia atrás, porque hay algo allá afuera (o, digamos mejor, aquí adentro) que debe chequear. El Nidorino se da la vuelta despacio, examinando desde los extraños árboles al suelo, y es allí cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de ella, que lo examinan inquisitivamente mientras la forma de la Nidorina se asoma desde una esquina.

El Nidorino se sacude un momento, su cuerpo nuevamente dado vida, y tras tragar saliva mira a la hembra de vuelta. Ella se asoma y se sienta al lado de uno de los misteriosos árboles, revelando su forma, su cuerpo es algo más grande y aparentemente más viejo que el del Nidorino. El macho da un respingo al observar el flanco de ella, claro pero rígido, las garras afiladas, espinas del lomo alzadas y otros rasgos menores que le hicieron entender – claro que ella podía estar Adentro, era seguramente un Pokémon entrenada por humanos; una que sabía de la vida y del mundo de los humanos, dada esa actitud... ¿posesiva? El Nidorino parpadea sorprendido por esa actitud, sintiendo que no entiende claramente lo que la hembra desea más allá del hecho que lo examina a él tanto como él la examina a ella. ¿Le gustaba a la Nidorina acaso lo que veía?

Vamos, chico, se recuerda a sí mismo el Nidorino, tal y como lo practicaste.

Después de todo, si ya llegaste hasta aquí…

…Entonces lo importante puede empezar con un chillido simple y un paso adelante.

"¿Hola?" - le pregunta a la hembra, acercándose con cuidado.

La Nidorina por toda respuesta mueve sus orejas un poco, posiblemente examinando el lugar por los mismos sonidos que a él le preocupan, y aún sin quitarle los ojos de encima; no es mucho una respuesta, la verdad. El Nidorino da otro paso y la Nidorina se apoya contra el tronco del curioso árbol blanco, dejando al macho ver cómo su pecho se mueve suavemente con su respiración. Las patas y garras de la hembra parecen relajadas, y esto incita al joven y confiado Nidorino a moverse incluso más cerca, ensalzado en su sensación de estar en su mejor día.

"¡Soy Baluarkos," exclama mientras se arquea hacia la izquierda para presentar su flanco, "y soy muy sano! ¿Ves? Vencí a la… cosa azul."

Eso definitivamente le saca una nueva expresión a la hembra, Baluarkos nota mientras ella alza la cabeza para mirar al muro azul tras de él y luego devolverle la vista; el joven macho nota que cuando ella le devuelve la mirada, la hembra finalmente relaja las espinas del lomo. La Nidorina se recuesta sobre el vientre y descansa sus garras en el suelo, dejando entrever una leve sonrisa – todo lo que el Nidorino quería saber.

Baluarkos ladea la cabeza y le sonríe de vuelta, aunque su cuerpo está tenso. Se da la vuelta un par de veces, mirando al muro azul y a la hembra que los examina y se deja parpadear de vez en cuando. El macho está feliz de exponer su cuerpo joven, limpio, tierno y sin heridas como si fuera la más grande proeza del mundo – después de todo había vencido al Muro Azul. ¿Qué iba a saber un jovenzuelo vagante y sin experiencia de lo que realmente buscan las hembras de la edad como la de ésta? Mas en su ingenuidad es feliz y así proyecta una seguridad en sí mismo que otros machos tendrían problema en expresar ante una Nidorina como la que Baluarkos tiene en frente.

¿Y qué más iba a hacer el joven macho para demostrar su seguridad? Pues, por supuesto, no iba a quedarse con la posibilidad que la Nidorina no creyera su historia, si es que ella no lo había visto. Así que tal vez otra demostración…

Baluarkos se deja asumir una posición y un semblante más amenazadores; luego, de un par de saltos se da la vuelta, retrocede un par de pasos y se enfrenta nuevamente al enemigo, apuntando claramente con su cuerno. Nuevamente el muro no le da respuesta y por tanto el macho entrega como última amenaza un par de bufidos, tratando de sonar tan viril y rudo como pueda. Entonces siente una vibración momentánea pero creciente en el suelo y da un salto hacia el lado, para luego examinar el lugar donde estaba parado donde el suelo parece haber cambiado de textura muy ligeramente.

Las orejas del macho captan algo y da vuelta la cabeza para ver a la Nidorina callándose una risita y luego dando un suspiro. Esta vez ella está sentada en sus patas traseras, sus pupilas dilatadas. Las orejas del joven macho que se habían bajado de la vergüenza recuperan rápidamente su posición de combate al ver que la Nidorina está dispuesta e interesada en verlo combatir.

El macho se arquea un poco y ladea su cabeza, gesto que la hembra imita.

"Excelente, soy bueno. Puedo hacer esto…"

Tras un momento de mirarse y oírse el uno al otro, el Nidorino se da la vuelta y enfrenta nuevamente al muro azul. Se sacude y patea el suelo, listo para retar, esperanzado por la mirada de la Nidorina a la que no puede ver pero que sabe, con sus otros sentidos, le está prestando su atención. A una mirada Maliciosa y un rugido al muro no hay respuesta, cosa que el macho ya esperaba – una mejor ocasión para demostrar su poder. Se infla el pecho, separa las patas, inclina el cuerno y agacha las orejas, tal como le enseñó el líder de su tropa, agregando en su momento que las hembras aman a los machos que atacan sus problemas de frente. Así que Baluarkos le dedica toda su atención a la puerta, focaliza su energía... ¡y arremete!

-

 **»Afuera«**

La puerta de vidrio azul es rápida en abrirse para dar paso nuevamente al Nidorino que corre en afán de atacar, esta vez hacia afuera, acompañado el movimiento por el tintineo y el temblor característicos que nuevamente el joven macho no logra sentir a tiempo. Pero en él está el orgullo de sentir cómo el muro azul se desvanece y emerge, reconocido el ganador, al mundo de Allá Afuera. Baluarkos rápidamente se detiene en su carga y se da cuenta que se encuentra nuevamente en el mundo que le es familiar: la tropa está allá afuera peleando por algo de comida, los vehículos humanos están en su lugar, y el sol ha dejado el cénit y le da ahora algo de sombra.

El Nidorino da un gruñido específico, destinado para el líder de la tropa, quien le presta una oreja y se da la vuelta para darle su atención. Baluarkos entonces se da la vuelta y camina un poco mientras observa a la Nidorina e inclina sus orejas para notar su intención (más que) amistosa.

"Soy fuerte, ¿ves? Tengo una madriguera cerca de un arroyo, es todo mío," agrega apuntando con su pata en la dirección general del bosque.

La Nidorina se rié suavemente, y cambia de posición acercándose un poco a la puerta ya abierta y apoyándose contra el suelo, sus garras clavadas en él, mostrando claramente que ver al joven macho le divertía. Baluarkos, no acostumbrado a esa reacción, se siente hervir la sangre por un momento y se sacude un poco de veneno que había estado sudando de la tensión (siendo, claramente, incapaz de un gesto más humano como ruborizarse). Los dos Nidoran se acercan uno al otro lentamente, un par de pasos, ella moviendo sus orejas azarosamente y sus ojos levemente estrechados mientras él ladea su cuerpo de un lado a otro, haciendo además de querer rodearla sin perderla de vista.

Ella entonces se detiene y le apunta con una garra.

"Eres divertido", dice de repente, en una voz tan suave que Baluarkos tiene que reajustar sus orejas para asegurarse que ha podido escucharla bien.

Pero está seguro tras un momento, y eso es lo que él quiere. Refleja en su mente ese llamado tímido a la vez que pretencioso, pero lo más importante estricto, y en una voz más vieja que la que Baluarkos había supuesto inicialmente. El macho no sabe cómo responder a una llamada como esa, pero con lo que la hembra hace a continuación no le importó un comino: la Nidorina espera por un momento, aguantando la respiración, y luego separa sus patas delanteras y hace un gesto con la cabeza invitándole nuevamente a acercarse. Baluarkos, sintiéndose halagado, resopla a ninguna parte y camina lentamente hacia la Nidorina, pavoneándose, como haciéndose el difícil. Para su sorpresa, la hembra imita el gesto.

"Me llamo Inka," le dice ella mientras desliza una de sus garras por el suelo, lentamente trazando un arco que termina directamente al lado de su flanco.

Ahora sí que Baluarkos se siente como en el máximo percentil de los Nidorino. Asume una postura más calma y apura un poco el paso. Mas es entonces que ese temblor aparece otra vez... el mismo que el macho recuerda que-

"No…" - susurra, mirando hacia arriba, recordando ese temblor. No, no, no...

"¡Nooo!" - gruñe.

Sus ojos abiertos como platos y las garras prestas el macho arremete al espacio vacío entre él y la hembra, pero antes que pueda cubrir una distancia significativa el muro azul aparece desde el lado y obstruye el acceso al mundo de Allá Adentro nuevamente. Lo único que el macho obtiene de su esfuerzo es un fuerte golpe contra la puerta, un retumbo y caer sentado sobre el suelo, de manera no muy agraciada, un paso más atrás debido al impulso. Baluarkos alza la vista – allí estaba el muro azul otra vez, interponiéndose entre él y su tarea. Raudo se pone de pie y va a rasguñar la puerta, sin obtener resultados. Airado, le ruge al edificio y se retrocede un par de pasos para aprestarse a otra arremetida.

"Maldito lugar. ¡Soy de ella! ¡Te lo digo!" - blande su cuerno en ademán amenazante - "¡Te las verás conmigo!"

 **»Adentro«**

Habiendo retrocedido a sentarse en la esquina del Pasillo tres, donde están los tés y las infusiones naturistas, Inka continúa riéndose un poquito (sólo un poquito) con las maniobras del joven macho que puede percibir con cierta dificultas más allá de la puerta corrediza. Inka corre sus garras sobre el suelo suavemente, entreteniéndose con los intentos del obviamente reciente evolucionado Nidorino por pasar nuevamente de esta valla "impasable". Le ve apoyarse contra la puerta con sus patas delanteras, rasguñarla, amenazarla con mordidas, picotearla con el cuerno e incluso llamarle nombres como " _ela_ ", el término que la colonia de los salvajes en el bosque reservaba para los enemigos fatales – los depredadores. Ciertamente el macho estaba contrariado.

A Inka le parecía divertido a lo largo del tiempo juguetear con los Pokémon salvajes que venían a correr escaramuzas en la ciudad, buscando aventura y probando su suerte. Aunque hay varios Pokémon que se someten a tales experimentos sin saberlo, el interés de la Nidorina está obviamente marcado hacia los machos de su especie. Algunos de ellos eran vagamente inteligentes, o al menos decentemente perceptivos, y varios eran serenos, osados o pícaros; mas todos caían sin fallar en la trampa de la puerta automática (™) que Inka les preparaba, y reaccionaban de las formas más variopintas y divertidas.

El Nidorino afuera, ¿Baluarkos era su nombre? se retrocede algunos pasos y le gruñe a algo o a alguien afuera. Luego, anuncia sus intenciones con solamente una mirada Maliciosa y arremete contra la puerta con toda su fuerza – esta vez, viene con una furia y velocidad suficientes que la puerta no alcanza a abrirse y el macho se estrella contra el panel azul, doblándolo hacia adentro de manera ostensible con el impacto de su cuerno. El mero sonido del material de la puerta doblándose es suficientemente para ponerle a Inka las espinas de punta.

"…Uyyy, esto se va a poner feo" – susurra la hembra, ocultando su encanto ante la maniobra, que no era una clásica Cornada sino algo más certero y calculado.

La hembra corre al Pasillo cuatro (regalos florales) y se esconde allí para observar. Debe admitir, con un dejo de contrariedad, que este macho parece más listo, más fuerte, o más presto que los otros… o quizá solamente tuvo un golpe de suerte. Como sea, es el inicio de la primavera y este macho ha logrado, aparentemente por sus propios medios, vencer la prueba de la puerta automática y llegar hasta dentro, hasta ella. Molestarlo ha sido divertido, en particular la expresión que el macho puso cuando finalmente entendió que la puerta se le estaba cerrando en frente, pero la aventura de hoy le está dejando la sensación que había cosas más interesantes que hacer con él que usarlo como un juguete.

...Bueno, reflexionó Inka sacudiéndose con gozo por un momento, dependen del tipo de juguete.

El sonido de pasos redoblados que vienen del pasillo siguiente (el de los artículos de desparatización) fuerza a Inka a resumir su escondite, justo a tiempo para ver a uno de los humanos que atiende el local llegar al vestíbulo, cargando una caja. El humano ve la puerta quebrada y a un Nidorino al otro lado, olfateando y rasguñando, y de inmediato da un alarido y corre a la bodega para cambiar su caja por un implemento de remoción de suelos hecho de metal como el de la coraza de un Lairon, que el entrenador de Inka llama "pala de hierro". El hombre empieza a proferir alguna plática no muy agradable acerca de los Pokémon salvajes camina a la puerta, seguido de Inka, y la abre, ésta quedando a medias al trabarse.

Y como si las cosas ya no pudieran estar peor el Nidorino, tomado por sorpresa, golpea la parte trabada de la puerta con una Patada Doble y termina así de romperla. La expresión del humano, que Inka no podía ver y sólo asumir por sus reclamos y gestos de violencia, era contestada por la expresión sencilla del Nidorino que parecía no decir nada más que "¿Resultó? ¿Puedo pasar ahora?"

Inka siente algo en el viento que llegaba desde afuera y se asoma un poco más mientras el humano blandía su pala contra el Nidorino. El Nidorino no notaría a Inka tan cerca con el humano amenazándolo y emitiendo improperios, por lo que Inka se concentró en identificar el viento cálido que reconoció como la presencia de un Pokémon de fuego en las cercanías; y en ese momento Inka se deja dominar por un hilo de instinto salvaje despertado hoy.

" _Hray yen u!_ ¡Corre! ¡Ya!" - le gruñe al Nidorino.

El joven le da inmediata atención a la voz de la hembra y se da la vuelta por un momento, pero antes que él o el humano pudieran hacer mucho se escuchan ladridos y chillidos que vienen desde la calle, y tras un último vistazo a su oponente humano el Nidorino tiene que darse la vuelta y correr a toda prisa hacia la calle, donde se une al resto de su tropa en una rauda huída hacia el norte que lo aleja del humano y su pala que sólo lo sigue por un par de metros; no mucho después un trío de Arcanine corre velozmente a la siga de la tropa.

Aunque Inka sólo los pueda escuchar a la distancia, sabe que estos Pokémon lograrán, a menos que haya alguna nefasta sorpresa, escapar a los bordes de la ciudad y desaparecer en los bosques hasta su siguiente aventura. Todo bien mientras se mantengan alejados de la policía, piensa Inka mientras se esconde al notar un vehículo de la policía estacionar cerca del edificio.

Inka le frunce el ceño al humano que regresaba a la tienda y le mira con enojo. Su saña contra el humano que le acababa de quitar una potencial pareja (una apuesta y brava, tenía que notar la Nidorina) tendría que esperar, ella debía ahora volver con su Entrenador que estaba en lo profundo de la tienda, absorto en sus propias tareas y no enterado de nada; y si era lo suficientemente suertuda podría esconderse dentro de la Pokébola y fingir que nada había sucedido.

Aunque toma nota la Nidorina de sugerir a su entrenador que debían venir a este lugar más a menudo. Sólo por si acaso…

 **»Afuera«**

En el mundo de Allá Afuera, una tropa de cinco Nidorino jóvenes con magulladuras y quemaduras leves corre por sus vidas, siguiendo la calle colina arriba hacia el final del barrio, a un terreno desocupado que da acceso a un riachuelo que desde el bosque viene a alimentar a la ciudad. Una o dos calles atrás dos hembras de Arcanine se acercan a toda velocidad, atacando con Lanzallamas y rugiendo a los cinco Pokémon de vez en cuando.

No es que todo esto le importe mucho al joven Nidorino de nombre Baluarkos. Para él es un buen día: las flores tienen buen aroma, el viento es firme y la aventura ha hecho la ciudad mucho más interesante: toma nota mental de sugerir a su líder de tropa que debieran venir a buscar pelea a la ciudad con más frecuencia, so excusa de servir de entrenamiento. Por si acaso…

"Oooh, me quiere…" - suspira el macho, entre tomando bocanadas de aire. - "Sé que me quiere…"

Para el engreído, excitado y afortunado macho la carrera al bosque se sentiría hoy tan liviana como un paseo por el parque.

Pueden estar separados ahora, pero hay en el rabillo de sus ojos una cosa en común, un deseo por pequeñas y tiernas bolas de pelos que los unan.

-


End file.
